Aquel día
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Aquel día, cuando te vi besarla bajo los cerezos, supe que no serías mío en aquella época. No mientras ella viviese. Adam/Hiro. Atención Spoiler del final de la 2º temporada.


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el fic me pertenecen (si fuesen míos les aseguro que esto que escribo ocurriría en la serie).

Es un Adam/Hiro.

Pues aquí les dejo con la historia, que espero que a los fans de esta pareja (que sé que no son muchos) la disfruten

**Aquel Día**

Aquel día, cuando te vi besarla bajo los cerezos, supe que no serías mío en aquella época. No mientras ella viviese. Me sentí destrozado y herido porque te habías enamorado de la princesa del héroe Takezo Kensei, olvidándote de él, de su corazón.

La furia me nubló y decidí acabar con todo lo que amabas.

Y lo hice lo mejor que pude, porque cuando la caseta explotó, no sólo acabaste con los cañones, sino con mi sed de venganza.

Me rendí. No volvería a intentar nada contra ti.

Pero 400 años dan para mucho; para pensar, para reflexionar, para recordar. Y la imagen de tu beso bajo los cerezos nunca se borró, alimentando mi pena, haciéndome agonizar. Y te odié por eso.

Yo quería olvidarte, pero no me dejabas. Venías siempre a mi mente y, aunque busqué en todos los sitios alguien para mi pobre corazón, sólo encontré soledad, la que me gritaba que siempre estaría solo sin ti.

Y te odié todo lo que pude para sobrellevar mi pena. Y volvió la sed de venganza.

Y tras 400 años me encontré con tu padre y contigo cuando eras un crío.

Quería que fueses mío, sólo mío. Pero creciste y en aquella época también encontraste a otra mujer a quien amar.

Y te odié más.

Ella murió y yo esperé mi momento para la venganza, en la que te lo quitaría todo.

Fui personalmente a por tu padre, por ser algo personal. Y quise acabar con toda una época, tal y como lo intenté en Japón. Pero tú volviste a aparecer para detenerme. "No eres un Dios" me dijiste. Tenías razón, un Dios nunca habría acabado encerrado en un ataúd.

Primero me aterroricé, grité, luché; después vino la resignación y con ella el llanto de ver que había vuelto a perderte y quizás para siempre.

En aquella tumba permanecí no sé cuanto tiempo. No vi el sol, no respiré el aire puro, no sentí nada. Casi como si estuviese muerto.

Y aquello, en cierto modo, me tranquilizó. Con el tiempo aprendería a estar muerto.

En aquel momento cerré los ojos y esperé. No sé a qué, pero esperé.

Y entonces volviste a mí.

Te transportaste dentro de mi ataúd y permaneciste tumbado a mi lado. Yo sólo giré mi cabeza para verte. Y entonces sonreí de medio lado porque estabas conmigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dije sin muchas ganas-. ¿De visita?

No dijiste nada, ni yo tampoco añadí nada más.

- Lo siento –te disculpaste sinceramente-. Tenías razón al llamarme traidor.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que aquellas palabras resonasen libremente en mi cabeza.

- Eso ya no importa ahora –repliqué-. Te juro que eso ya no me importa ahora.

- Te robé a tu princesa, te quité lo que amabas, lo que yo mismo te ofrecí –dijiste sin saber que eso no era lo que realmente dolió.

- El que me robases a mi princesa no fue nada…

Pasé una de mis manos por el techo de la caja, deslizándome con cuidado por la madera.

- Yo fui quien terminó de romperlo. Yo fui quien terminó de ahuyentar a mi amor.

Quizás ese era mi momento para decirte lo que de verdad me dolió de todo aquello.

- Después quise arreglar las cosas, pero no pude… Perdí a mi amor para siempre.

Giraste tu rostro para mirarme.

- ¿Fuiste a hablar con Yaeko?

- No, no fui a hablar con Yaeko, porque no era con ella con quien tenía que hablar.

Tus ojos me miraron a través de las tinieblas brillando extrañados. No entendías nada.

- Pero… tú… Pero si no lo intentaste…

- No pude Hiro, porque tú ya te habías ido.

Tu boca se abrió ante mis palabras, seguro que ibas a decir algo, pero fuese lo que fuese nunca fue pronunciado.

- Quien me traicionó fuiste tú Hiro, porque me diste tantas cosas que yo no quería y, sin embargo, no me diste lo que anhelaba, sino a una princesa –continué hablando, girando todo mi cuerpo para encararte lo mejor posible-. Me sentí traicionado porque lo único que amaba no me miraba a mí, su héroe, sino a su princesa. Se suponía que sólo tendrías ojos para mí… Me sentí traicionado al ver que no tenía nada.

Cerraste los ojos. Te ibas a ir. Me ibas a dejar otra vez solo por tiempo indefinido y no sabría si tendría otra oportunidad para decirte todo lo que sentía.

Te agarré el brazo con fuerza.

- No te vayas –te supliqué apretando los dientes-. Déjame terminar al menos.

Tus ojos no se abrieron, pero la tensión desapareció de tu cuerpo.

- Yo sólo cambié de ser un borracho feliz a un héroe por ti, porque tú con tus pequeños ojos negros me lo pediste mostrándome un nuevo futuro para mí –dije sin soltarte.

Te miré intensamente, esperando a que dijeses algo.

- 400 años de soledad dan para pensar mucho y darse cuenta de lo solo que está uno sin su amigo, al que amaba y al que veía como un traidor.

Me miraste un segundo antes de desaparecer. Dejándome solo otra vez.

Me lo merecía. Me lo merecía por haber hecho todo aquello sólo por sentirme bien conmigo mismo y por algo tan banal.

Y así pasaron las horas y los días, creo. No volviste en mucho tiempo Hiro. Y yo esperé porque tenía la esperanza de verte aparecer otra vez a mi lado, tumbado junto a mi, con tu carita redonda que te hacía parecer más pequeño e infantil; y tus ojos negros pequeños y brillantes que una vez me miraron con orgullo y aprecio.

Esperé a que volvieses por mí. Quizás no para sacarme de aquí, pero sí para tener a alguien con quien hablar un rato.

Y valió la pena la espera porque viniste otra vez. Me diste comida y bebida que devoré con avidez. Aunque no pudiese morir, aún sentía el hambre y la sed, así como el dolor de mis heridas.

- Gracias.

Y sonreí al tenerte otra vez a mi lado. El que hubieses vuelto significaba que volverías a hacerlo.

- No sé cómo tengo que llamarte –fue lo primero que dijiste.

Me pareciste tan tierno al decir eso con aquella vocecita.

- Llámame mejor Adam y no mancilles el nombre de un héroe –contesté.

No, tu Takezo Kensei no se merecía ser nombrado para referirse a mí.

- Pero es que tú eres Takezo Kensei –replicaste.

- No, tú creaste ese Takezo Kensei, ambos somos un poco de él.

Ambos éramos parte de ese héroe de leyenda. Tú luchaste alguna batalla en mi nombre y me ayudaste en algunas otras, y yo también puse mi espada al servicio de sus leyendas de motu propio más adelante, sintiendo como cada vez me parecía más a tu héroe.

Ambos éramos Takezo Kensei, sobretodo tú.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? –pregunté entre bocado y bocado.

- Porque…

Te quedaste pensativo durante un rato. No sabía por qué habías vuelto. Suspiré con resignación. Qué importaba eso ahora.

- Da igual, olvídalo.

Pareciste más tranquilo.

Y tras eso hablamos un poco más.

Me sentí tan bien. Porque dentro de ese ataúd sentí que me querías como yo a ti. Y lo más seguro es que no fuese cierto, pero no me importaba porque todo el rato que pasaste conmigo en aquel ataúd, estuviste sólo conmigo.

Y no fue la única, viniste más veces y cada vez más seguido.

Y si quedaba algo de rencor en mí, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Aquellos días aprendí a ver aquel día no como una traición.

Me sentí más tranquilo y relajado al ser consciente de ello.

Y volví a reírme sin rencor ni burla. Volví a tener aquella sonrisa de cuando era un borracho feliz.

Un día, quise saber si me habías perdonado y te hice la pregunta, una pregunta peligrosa.

- Hiro –te llamé-. Sobre aquel día, sé que está mal… y quiero saber si tú… –dudé si continuar, pero al final concluí la pregunta- me has perdonado por todo lo que hice mal aquel día.

Te limitaste a girar tu rostro y sonreírme como cuando volvía de una misión.

Te devolví la sonrisa al saber que estaba perdonado por ti.

Y deseé volver a los cerezos en flor donde más de una vez besé a Yaeko, mi princesa. Pero esta vez sólo contigo y nadie más.

Te miré, pero no dije nada. Sólo tenía tu perdón, nada más que eso.

Sin embargo cogiste mi mano y nos teletransportamos al Japón de mi época, justo donde los cerezos en flor de noche. Te miré agradecido por aquello y, medio ciego a causa de no haber visto en mucho nada de luz, aunque fuese el de la luna, empecé a correr celebrando mi corto periodo de libertad.

- Adam –me llamaste respetuosamente-. Quisiera preguntarte algo.

Me acerqué a ti que estabas sentado en una roca.

- Verás, yo… quería disculparme contigo…

Me arrodillé y puse una de mis manos sobre tus labios.

- No te disculpes otra vez –te pedí.

No eras tú quien lo había hecho todo mal, sino yo. No quería escuchar una vez más tus disculpas.

Te miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de lo cerca que te tenía y sentí el deseo irrefrenable de probar tus labios. Aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado.

Y sin pensarlo más te besé.

Supe que era otro error por mi parte, pero volver al ataúd por ésto merecía la pena.

No te separaste de mí sin embargo. Permaneciste quieto dejándome saborear tus labios un poco más.

Y fui yo quien cortó el beso.

Me miraste desorientado y perdido. Lentamente llevaste una de tus manos a tus labios y posaste tus dedos en ellos.

- Adam… -susurraste con voz tenue.

Yo me lancé a abrazarte antes de que dijeses nada.

- Te quiero Hiro –dije no queriendo que me dejases allí sin que lo supieses-. Si me vas a llevar otra vez a allí, déjame beber sake una última vez.

Quería beber sake contigo allí, quería tener ese recuerdo contigo al menos.

- No voy a hacer eso.

Correspondiste mi abrazo y yo hundí mi rostro entre tu hombro y tu cuello.

- Nos iremos a otro sitio, pero antes beberemos sake.

Te miré a los ojos y vi en ellos un brillo que sólo había vislumbrado cuando los dirigías a Yaeko, y me sentí querido por ti por primera vez y no como un héroe.

Aquella noche bebimos sake y después me llevaste contigo a Japón, donde me enseñaste a ser un héroe a tu lado. Y esa vez no la desaproveché.

Volví a sonreír y a ser aquel Takezo Kensei del que te sentías orgulloso.

Y, sin princesa, te enamoraste del héroe.

Te enamoraste de mí.

**Fin**

Pues aquí va otro one-shot de la pareja.

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Para cualquier opinión, ya saben, un review y así me harán muy feliz.


End file.
